Living the Dream
by Minarin
Summary: Two wrestling fans went to a match with plans to enjoy the match but their lives are changed. Following real life storylines with changes.
1. Week 1

05/06/2007 WWE Smackdown.

Hi. My name's Lewis Davies. I'm 21 and a wrestling fan. I'm going to see Smackdown in Cardiff today and really looking forward to it. I'm going with my girlfriend Becky and my mate Greg and his girlfriend Tash.

We were in the front row right by JBL and Michael Cole.

"Who's wrestling the first match?" asked Greg.

I looked at the program and smiled "Looks like its Kane and Boogeyman against Dave Taylor and William Regal."

Kane's music and pyro went off and I felt Becky hold me. "Scared baby?" I asked her.

She frowned at me and then smiled "Things I do for you." she replied.

When the Boogeyman's music played there were a few screams including Becky.

The match kicked off and both me and Greg watched as Kane and Regal traded hits. Becky and Tash were chatting as wrestling didn't interest them much. It felt so awesome. I couldn't help flinch when Regal whipped Kane into the steel steps. I was glad when it ended because Regal used the brass knuckles to knock out Kane and the Ref didn't see them.

Then Mr McMahon came out with his bowler hat, he got into the ring and was holding three microphones. I looked at Greg and we were both confused.

"I guess you lot are wondering why I'm here with three microphones?" Mr McMahon asked.

Greg was one of the several who shouted yes. I stayed silent.

"Ok here's what I have planned." Mr McMahon said as he looked around the crowd.

"You two come in this ring now." he said pointing at me and Greg. We were frozen until our girlfriends pushed us towards the ring.

"Ok here you go boys." He gave us a microphone each. "what you both called?"

"Um. Lewis Davies" I replied.

"Greg Nicholas" Greg said.

"Ok Lewis, Greg. Ever wrestled before?" asked Mr McMahon.

"No" Greg answered.

"A bit" I said.

Mr McMahon nodded. "Ok here's the deal. Would you two like to be WWE superstars?"

We both looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok. Then if you beat Deuce and Domino you get contracts." said Mr McMahon.

Deuce and Domino's music played as they ran towards us. I focused on Deuce and started hitting him as hard as I can. It took the Ref five minutes to get order and I found myself facing Deuce. I was smaller than him so I tried to use my speed. After five minutes of even fighting, I found myself isolated from Greg. I was taking hits from both of them until I saw an opening and tripped Domino. I then managed to hook a move I liked doing called "Criss Cross" which is basically a modified sharpshooter. Domino was yelling out to Deuce who came in and kicked me in the back of the head. I managed to tag in Greg who went after Deuce. I struggled to my feet and watched as Greg showed quite a bit of skill before hitting Deuce with a move he calls "Chaos Theory", Greg went for the pin and I attacked Domino to make sure he couldn't help. I heard "1, 2, 3" and then the bell rang. I rolled into the ring, Greg helped me up and we heard the words we'd never thought we'd hear in a WWE ring "Here are your winners. Lewis Davies and Greg Nicholas."

The referee told us to go up the ramp with him and so we did. We got there to find Becky and Tash waiting for us. I hugged Becky and the referee took us to Mr McMahon's office.

He looked at us "Good job guys. You're now WWE Superstars and also you get a title shot next week against Deuce and Domino."

I was stunned. Me and Greg were one match away from tag team gold.

"I've been thinking. You're both Welsh so maybe you two should be called The Celtic Rebels." Mr McMahon said.

I looked at Greg who nodded so I nodded as well.

"Excellent. Nick take them to the locker room." said Mr McMahon.

Nick took us to the locker room where we met Matt Hardy, Chris Benoit and Chris Chavis. I was surprised to see Chris Chavis here as he had been released in January.

"Congratulations on your win guys. Nice to have some new guys around." said Benoit.

"Thank you Chris." I turned to Chavis "Its an honour meeting you."

Chris Chavis looked confused. "Um. Thanks"

"Sorry. Its just you were the wrestler I used to watch when I was a kid."

Chris Chavis smiled "Nice to meet a Tatanka fan."

We went to the TV area to watch the rest of the show. We were congratulated by Paul London and Brian Kendrick as well as Batista and Jimmy Wang Yang.

Deuce and Domino came up. "You think you're special. That was a fluke win. Next week we'll beat you so bad you'll cry." They walked away leaving Greg and me angry.

Other match results for the night were:

Mark Henry defeated The Boogeyman

Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Jimmy Wang Yang defeated Chavo Guerrero, Daivari and Jamie Noble.

Batista defeated MVP

Edge defeated Chris Benoit.


	2. Week 2

12/06/2007 WWE Smackdown.

What a week it had been. The draft on RAW, Mr McMahon's limo blowing up. What the hell had we got ourselves into. We were to face Deuce and Domino today for the tag titles but everyone's mind was elsewhere. Chris Benoit had moved to ECW. Also gone from the roster of Smackdown were The Boogeyman and King Booker. We were legible for the draw but we wanted to stay on Smackdown.

We were talking to Paul London and Brian Kendrick when Greg was called to answer the phone. He talked for a few minutes before leaving the room. Paul and Brian were two of the easiest people to talk to and they gave me loads of advice. The legendary Ric Flair introduced himself to me and said he hoped to face me one on one some day and that is an honour.

Suddenly one of the referee's came in and said that Greg had been attacked. I ran to the scene and found doctor's looking over him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"No idea. Someone hit him and hit him hard." said a doctor.

Teddy Long came up and talked to the doctors. He came up to me.

"Sorry playa but it seems your title match is off." he said.

I wasn't happy. Someone had cost us a title shot, and more importantly attacked my friend.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"No idea." said the doctor.

Deuce and Domino came up.

"Looks like you can't fight us" Deuce taunted.

I snapped and shoved Deuce against the wall.

"You did this" I said angrily.

"Calm down. We did nothing." said Domino.

Two security guards grabbed me and held me until Deuce and Domino left. I believed them for some reason. I knew what I had to do. I made my way to the arena.

I walked down to the ring and grabbed a microphone. The crowd were cheering.

"Ok. It seems someone wants to mess with the Celtic Rebels." I said.

I walked and faced the entrance ramp.

"Well would the coward come out and face me, in this ring, right now."

I was ready to take on the coward when Big Shows music played and I admit I was scared as he walked to the ring. He was smirking, he knew he would win but hell I was going to give him a good fight.

I attacked him as soon as he entered the ring. The bell rung and I hit him with lefts and rights. I was getting more confident as he didn't block the hits but as soon as I eased off he grabbed me and threw me into the corner he then hit me with his trademark chop and I tell you it hurts as much as it sounds. He then started hitting me with head buts and big boots. My body was aching. Greg tried coming to my aide but was floored with a big boot and then chokeslammed. I got up grabbed a chair and climbed into the ring and hit him with it but he just stood there and smirked, he then grabbed my throat and chokeslammed me onto the chair and pinned me one, two, three. I faintly heard the bell ring and then the referee's voice calling me but the voice seemed fair away. I felt myself get lifted up and was helped to the back.

Other matches:

Deuce and Domino defeated Paul London and Brian Kendrick to retain titles

Matt Hardy defeated William Regal

Batista defeated MVP non-title

Jimmy Wang Yang defeated Jamie Noble, Shannon Moore and Daivari to become no1 Contender.

Ric Flair defeated Edge by DQ


	3. Week 3

15/02/2008

Surprised to hear from me again. I know I am. Wondering where I've been, I'll tell you. After getting taken to the back, I was being treated when Vince McMahon came in.

"Hows it going?" He asked.

"Think he's got a slipped disk sir" One of the medical personal replied.

Mr McMahon frowned "How bad is it?"

"Eight months minimum sir" The medical personal replied.

Mr McMahon frowned again and looked at me. "Kid you go home and heal, let me know when you're fully fit."

I nodded and left. During the eight months I noticed a change in Greg, he stopped texting me and asking how I was doing and then it came to today. My return on Smackdown.

I made my way to the office, Mr McMahon wanted to see me and Greg. I walked in and saw Greg, Gregory Helms, Jimmy Wang Yang, Shannon Moore and Funaki. Mr McMahon looked at each of us.

"There will be a six man elimination match at No Way Out for the Cruiserweight championship. Five of you and a superstar I have recently hired will be in it. Lewis you and Greg will face Gregory Helms and the superstar in a Tag Team match tonight. The only way to win is to pin your opponent or make them submit. The person who gets pinned or submits will be out of the elimination match. That is all."

We all left the office. Greg came up to me.

"Don't let me get pinned." he growled before leaving.

Greg was being weird but I couldn't worry about it now. I had a match that I could not lose. I wanted the cruiserweight title.

It came up to our match. I made my way to the ring with Greg. He was still being cold but I was focused on winning. We waited in the ring as Helms walked to the ring. He looked in great shape after his surgery, then came the shock. It was Kid Kash. Now I've seen this guy on TV and he was good.

I started off in the ring against Kid kash and I could not keep up with him. He was kicking my legs and punching me but I was holding my own. I managed to get him in a verticle suplex and quickly into the cross ankle lock but Helms broke it up. I tagged in Greg who started to attack Kash. They traded blows and then out of nowhere Greg hit the Chaos Theory on Kash. He went for the cover but Kash kicked out. Greg quickly tagged me in and I climbed to the top rope and went for an elbow but Kash dodged and tagged Helms. Helms came in and hit me in the jaw with a drop kick and I found myself on the receiving end of a beat down as Helms and Kash made quick tags. I kicked out several times before I tagged in Greg.

Greg attacked both Helms and Kash, knocking them down and clotheslining them and then it happened. Greg tagged me in and as I entered the ring he hit me with the Chaos Theory and put Kash on top of me. I heard the one, two, three and then the bell. I struggled to my feet. My own friend had cost me a title chance. He had betrayed me. We had a stare down as he walked to the back with a smirk on his face. He was going to pay. I stumbled to the back plotting my revenge. Greg would have No Way Out.

Other matches:

Batista defeated MVP non-title

Jimmy Wang Yang, Shannon Moore, Jesse and Festus defeated Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, Deuce and Domino

Victoria defeated Michelle McCool

Undertaker defeated Big Daddy V

Kane and CM Punk defeated Shelton Benjamin and Chavo Guerrero

Finlay defeated Great Khali


	4. No way out

17/02/2008 NO WAY OUT.

You're probably wondering why I'm here at No Way Out. Well I had a phone call telling me I was to face another new superstar in a dark match so I arrived at the arena with no idea who I was facing. I was still pissed at Greg for what he did to me on Friday and I was making plans.

I made my way down to the ring to a reasonable pop and climbed into the ring. I leaned in a corner clearing my head and focusing on my opponent.

Suddenly Tatanka's music sounded and I found myself staring as Tatanka made his way to the ring, he climbed in and smiled. The bell rang and we shook hands before grappling. He whipped me into the ropes and hit me with a clothesline. He hit me with kicks and his Tomahawk chops and man do they hurt. I finally got some offence in, hitting him with kicks and chops, I whipped him into the corner and speared him into the turnbuckles. He went down and I locked my cross ankle lock onto him. He yelled in pain but broke out pushing me towards the ropes. I bounced back and he got me with the trail's end and went for the cover. I heard the ref count "1, 2, 3" and the bell went. I struggled to my feet. Tatanka shook hands with me and helped me to the back.

The medical staff looked at me and after declaring I was fine I went to the locker room to watch the matches. I got there to find out it was between Greg and Kid Kash for the title. I snuck out and made my way to the ring. The fans were so into the match they didn't see me walk down and wait for the perfect moment.

And it arrived. The ref was down and Kid Kash was down. Greg was going for the Chaos Theory and I climbed into the ring and speared him. I slid out of the ring and felt the fans clapping my back as I watched the ref slowly get up and Kash crawl over to Greg and I watched as the ref counted "1,2,3" and the bell went. I had cost my former mate the cruiserweight title.

Kash left the ring and I climbed into it and looked at Greg. He was on his knees looking at me. I smiled and left the ring. I turned around and Greg was still watching me. I taunted him before heading to the back.

I was getting ready to head out when I was called to Vickie Guerrero's office. I'm not going to even say what my opinion on the whole Vickie Edge thing. I arrived and saw immediately she was upset.

"You ruined the match. You ruined a match I organised." She screamed.

I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately she saw it and screamed louder.

"You will face Greg Nicholas next week in a no disqualification match. The winner will face Kid Kash at Wrestlemania." She screamed.

I nodded and left smirking. I got what I wanted.

Other Matches:

Chavo Guerrero defeated CM Punk to retain the ECW Title.

Undertaker defeated Batista, Finlay, MVP, Big Daddy V and Great Khali to be No1 Contender.

Ric Flair defeated Mr Kennedy

Edge defeated Rey Mysterio to retain the World Heavyweight Title.

John Cena defeated Randy Orton by DQ. Randy Orton retains WWE Title.

Triple H defeated Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Umaga and JBL to be No1 Contender.


	5. Judgment Day

Judgement Day

Sorry I haven't been around in a while, after No Way Out, Greg was injured in training and I was told to stay home. I was given time off because they thought I needed a break. I was only back for a week, but I'm back now, and my opponent is actually five opponents. Its a six way match for the cruiserweight title. Want to know who's in it, wait and see.

First out was the champion Kid Kash, with me and Greg out of the picture, he had feuds with Helms and Nunzio. Second was Gregory Helms, no surprise and unlike the royal rumble 2006 I believe, this match is an elimination match. Third was Paul London, one of my favourites, following him was Shannon Moore. Then I made my way to the ring after Shannon with my new entrance music, "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria.

We were all looking at each other and then Greg's music hits and he comes down to the ring. We have a stare down until the bell rings and I launch myself at Greg hitting him with fists. After a couple of minutes Greg attacks me and then I got nailed with a drop kick from London. The action was amazing, not long after spearing Greg, I was hit with the shining wizard from Helms.

All six of us were trading blows and moves. Suddenly I got hit with Greg's Chaos theory and was covered. One... Two... I managed to kick out. I got swung into the corner and lifted to the top rope and superplexed into the middle of the ring by Kash. Then I heard the bell and saw Shannon rolling out of the ring. We were down to five. I hit Greg with a bulldog, he was lifted up by Kash who hit greg with the Dead level. One... Two... Three, Greg was eliminated. London threw Kash over the top rope and then did a suicide dive over the top rope. I got Helms in a small package and when he kicked out I hooked the cross-ankle lock and after a couple of minutes in it he tapped out. It was down to three. I rested while watching London and Kash hit each other with all sort of moves. London using his kicks and Kash doing the same. London went for a hurricarana and Kash countered into a power bomb. One... Two... London kicked out. I climbed to the top rope and jumped onto the two of them and landed on them. I got up and rolled Kash into the ring. I managed to get him into the cross-ankle lock. He was screaming in pain and then suddenly I felt something hard hit my head, I went down and felt myself getting rolled over and heard one... two... I just lifted my shoulder and saw Greg with the belt looking shocked. I struggled to my feet and face him.

"You bastard." I shouted at him.

I kicked him in the stomach and nailed him with a ddt but as I was getting up. London hit me with a drop kick and then a moonsault. One... Two... Three. I was out. I rolled out the ring and chased after Greg who was walking up the ramp. I hit him down and kicked him. He rolled away, got up and sprinted to the back. I chased after and ran into Vickie Guerrero.

"Stop it" she screamed. "Stop messing up my matches"

"What the hell you on about?" I asked.

Then everything went black as I got hit across the head.

I woke up in the locker room, Colleen my girlfriend of a month looking down at me.

"You ok babe?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." she smiled.

I would get whoever hit me back, if it was the last thing I did.

Other Results:

John Cena defeated JBL

Miz and Morrison defeated Kane and CM Punk to retain WWE Tag Titles.

Shawn Michaels defeated Chris Jericho (non-title)

Mickie James defeated Beth Phoenix and Melina (Triple Threat Match) to retain WWE Women's championship

Undertaker defeated Edge

Jeff Hardy defeated MVP

Triple H defeated Randy Orton (Steel Cage Match) to retain WWE Title

Note: Sorry I'm not posting every show but things come up and I then lack the time, hpwever I will not stop this fic and will post whenever possible.


End file.
